Lucky Number Thirteen
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Cuando Rosalie ve una oportunidad de darle a su amiga el mejor regalo de navidad de todos, ella no duda ni un segundo. Pero ¿Qué ha mantenido a Edward y Bella separados? ¿Acaso todo a sido sólo un malentendido? Un cuento loco para "Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Christmas 2014". ExB, AH, M.
1. Plan

**Thank you so much Christine, you mean a lot to me, this is just a way to give back every good word you've shared with the rest of the world. Love ya sweets.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ésta historia no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la traducción. **Geekchic12** es la autora original, quién me ha dado el placer de compartiles su ingeniosay caliente historia, de nuevo.

 **Summary:** Cuando Rosalie ve una oportunidad de darle a su amiga el mejor regalo de navidad de todos, ella no duda ni un segundo. Pero ¿Qué ha mantenido a Edward y Bella separados? ¿Acaso todo a sido sólo un malentendido? Un cuento loco para "Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Christmas 2014". ExB, AH, M.

 **Lucky number 13**

 **Chapter 1 - Plan**

—Necesito pollas.

Emmett se atoró con su café, algo de su líquido caliente cayó sobre su sudadera. —Jesús, Rosie. Son apenas las ocho de la puta mañana. Al menos déjame terminar mi desayuno antes de lanzarme una mierda de esas.

Rosalie rodó los ojos a su novio y se comió la última cucharada a su avena para luego ponerse de pie y llevar su plato al lavadero. —Nunca es muy temprano para hablar de negocios. ¿Crees que puedas traer algunos de tus amigos de la fraternidad a mi oficina? Realmente necesito algunas pollas nuevas. En realidad una verga perfecta sería suficiente.

Emmett le sonrió lascivamente. —Tengo la verga per-

Ella se inclinó y lo besó, interrumpiendo lo que, evidentemente, había planeado decir en respuesta. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo hasta hacerla reposar en la cabeza de su creciente erección, sacando de un gemido de él. —Esto es mío, —dijo ella. —No comparto. Incluso si ellas nunca llegasen a saber que eres tú... _yo lo_ sabría.

Él se relamió los labios cuando ella se apartó. —Lo entiendo. ¿Alguna persona en particular que quieres que traiga?

Los ojos azules de Rosalie miraban hacia el techo por un momento mientras pensaba, y luego ella los descendió hacia él con una sonrisa. —Cualquier chico al que hayas escuchado cogiéndose a una chica, que la haya hecho gritar.

Emmett la miró boquiabierto, y ella le lanzó un guiño.

Ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse, pero se detuvo. —Oh, ¿Podrías incluir a Edward Cullen en esa lista?

Emmett asintió.

—Bien, —le dijo ella. —Asegúrate que él venga. —ella se rió ante su juego de palabras que hizo que la sonrisa de Emmett se borrase.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna cosa que te pasa con él sobre la que debo saber? —él estaba medio bromeando, pero siempre había sido un poco inseguro en su relación. A menudo se preguntaba lo que una mujer sofisticada como ella estaba haciendo con alguien como él, pero ella dijo que lo amaba. Y Dios, la amaba. Tanto.

—Uh, no. No es nada de eso. Y no voy a ver o manipular ninguna de esas pollas, de todos modos.

Su propio endurecida longitud se crispó mientras ella hablaba de 'manipulación' de pollas como si nada. La quería para que manipule la _suya_.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer que vayan?

—Diles que les pagaré solo por venir. —los estudiantes universitarios siempre necesitan dinero, y la navidad se aproximaba, —¿El trato? ¿Mañana, cerca del mediodía?

—Está bien. —se encogió los amplios hombros y la observó moverse alrededor de su cocina vestida con uno de sus conjuntos malditamente calientes, de esos que usaba desde que abrió su negocio. Él se ajustó un poco los pantalones y observó el reloj, preguntándose si tenían tiempo para un rapidín. Él simplemente podría inclinarle sobre la mesa, subirle la falda, y...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, chico enamorado. —ella conocía la mirada en sus ojos, la forma en que brillaban. —Realmente debo irme. —con un rápido pico en sus labios, ella ya estaba fuera de casa.

Emmett se desplomó en su asiento, derrotado. Le encantaba estar con una mujer unos años mayor que él, y estaba increíblemente orgulloso de ella por ser lo suficientemente valiente como para abrir su propio negocio. Pero odiaba lo ocupado que estaba ahora. Sólo tenía que darle una sorpresa para el almuerzo y mantener la esperanza de que ella le dejase follarla en su oficina como antes, cuando ambos estaban desesperados uno por el otro.

Ese pensamiento no estaba ayudando a la situación en sus pantalones. Gimió mientras se levantaba de la mesa, depositando su plato en el fregadero.

Después de jalarse un rapidín en el cuarto de baño, Emmett fue a clase, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a conseguir que sus amigos estuvieran de acuerdo para ofrecer sus pollas a una empresa de juguetes sexuales.

 **~LNT~**

Bella ya estaba en el trabajo cuando Rosalie entró campante por la puerta, al igual que todos los demás que querían mantener sus puestos de trabajo en Venus. Rose era joven, pero era afilada como una tachuela, y no toleraba la incompetencia o una débil ética de trabajo. Era dura pero justa, y siempre sabías dónde estabas con ella, así te guste o no.

Bella es agradecida por su enfoque de _nada-de-tonterías_. Rose no tolera los besa culos, y Bella nunca había sido buena para besar culos de todos modos. Le gustaba pensar en sí misma como genuina y directa, o al menos intenta serlo.

Bella había conocido a Rose a través de Emmett, quién había sido su mejor amigo de desde la escuela secundaria. Y a pesar de que ella consideraba a Rose como amiga ahora también, nunca se aprovechó para holgazanear o llegar tarde al trabajo.

—Buenos días, Bella. necesito verte en mi oficina, por favor.

La columna Bella se puso rígida por un segundo, a pesar de saber que no había hecho nada para encontrarse en algún problema con su jefa. Siendo casi de metro ochenta, con el rostro de super modelo y el cerebro de un Rhodes estudiante, Rosalie siempre le había intimidado un poco. Pero Bella podía defenderse a sí misma, y se mantenía fuerte al cerrar la puerta de Rose y tomar asiento al lado de su escritorio.

—Como sabes, entrar al negocio de de los juguetes sexuales no ha sido sencillo, pero estamos ganando terreno.

El enfoque que tenía Rosalie había sido innovador. Los estudios mostraban que las mujeres compraban más juguetes sexuales que los varones, aun así los paquetes de juguetes sexuales parecían ir más acorde con los varones. Ella había suavizado el aspecto agresivo de la pornografía y lo había vendido así a las mujeres.

Genial.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda con un nuevo proyecto, para mañana. Vamos a hacer algunos moldes, y dependiendo de como vayan las cosas hoy, podríamos tener un gran grupo. ¿Estás dispuesta a poner de tu parte?

—¿Moldes de…?

—Pollas.

No nada-de-tonterías.

Las manos de Bella temblaron un poco, pero eso era fácil de ocultar de Rose. O eso era lo que esperaba. Ella asintió con confianza. Trabajaba en una compañía de juguetes sexuales, por el amor de Dios. Las vergas no deberían ser nada del otro mundo, considerando que ella veía de las falsas todo el día, todos los días.

—Por supuesto. No hay problema.

—Bien. —Rose le sonrió de una forma que la hacía sentirse un poco preocupada, pero ella se deshizo de aquello, su mente siempre estaba jugándole trucos.

Es probable que sólo estuviera de los nervios. Había ayudado a hacer moldes de pollas una vez, pero había estado más cómoda haciendo otro tipo de moldes. Bella no inexperta con los hombres, pero el estar tan cerca y personal con el pene erecto de un extraño siempre era un poco intimidante.

 **~LNT~**

—Okay, fui por la fraternidad y algunos chicos dijeron que irían, —le dijo Emmett a Rose esa noche cuando había vuelto a casa de la oficina. —Flounder, Mouth, Cap, y Pinto me lo aseguraron. Y algunos otros dijeron que tal vez lo harían. Oh, y Edward dijo que él también iría.

Emmett y Edward estaban en la escuela de postgrado, y Emmett vivía con Rose, así que no estaba en la casa de la fraternidad muy a menudo. Sin embargo, aún iban a fiestas aquí y allá y habían conocido algunos de los miembros más jóvenes.

—¿Le dijiste que Bella trabaja para mi?

—No. Realmente no se me cruzó por la cabeza. Lo que hubo entre ellos fue como hace un millón de años.

—Que bueno.

Emmett estrechó su mirada en dirección a ella. —¿Por qué eso es algo bueno? ¿Qué clase de plan malévolo estás creando en esa hermosa cabecita tuya?

—Oh, nada, —dijo ella, acercándose a él y recorriendo su pecho con sus manos, distrayéndole eficazmente de su pregunta. —Lamento haberme perdido el almuerzo de hoy contigo. Te extrañé.

Emmett gimió mientras ella recorrió el frente de sus pantalones con sus dedos. —Pero... ¿qué pasa... Bella... Edward... Ah, a la mierda. —él unió sus labios a los de ella y le dejó que los guiase hasta el sillón morado de la sala.

 **~LNT~**

Rosalie sabía la historia de cómo Edward y Bella se habían conocido en su primer año de universidad. Después de pasar casi toda la noche intentando conocerse uno al otro durante una fiesta de fraternidad y un casi-beso, Bella había terminado avergonzándose a sí misma y luego había evitado a toda costa a Edward después de esa noche.

Cuando Em le había insistido a Bella para que contase la historia de lo que pasó durante una cena con él y Rose, estaba claro para Rose que ella no había querido revivirlo. Emmett sólo pensaba que era una historia divertida y quería que Rose la oyese. Él era un amor, pero podía ser muy ignorante a veces.

Después de lanzar una papita sabor a tortilla a Emmett, que él jovialmente esquivó, Bella se ordenó a sí misma y se lanzó a contar la historia.

Durante todo el tiempo que la conocía, que era un par de años, Rose siempre había visto en Bella a una mujer segura de sí misma, por lo que tomó nota de la forma en que los hombros de Bella encorvaron cuando había hablado de cómo se escabullía en dirección contraria si veía a Edward, cuando estaba en la universidad después del incidente. O cómo se aseguraba de no presentarse en algún lugar si sabía que él estaría allí.

Emmett nunca podría obligarla a ir a una fiesta de su casa de fraternidad.

Cuando Bella comentó que esto era lo mejor ya que Edward estaba fuera de su liga de todas formas, y Rosalie hubo fruncido el ceño en desacuerdo. Sin embargo también notó algo que había visto en sus oscuros ojos en cada momento que Bella decía su nombre.

Si no estaba equivocada, algo que rara vez pasaba... ese algo estaba aún allí.

Rose se ha encontrado algunas veces con Edward, y ella pensó que era un hombre decente. Él estaba en la escuela de medicina, así que no creía que su nivel intelectual sería un problema. Era apuesto, de la forma que es un tipo pijo. Ese no era su tipo, pero podía ver la forma en que era apetecible para muchas mujeres. También sabía que había estado soltero por varios meses, después de romper con su novia, Maggie.

Y ahora... Rosalie tenía un plan.

 **~LNT~**

El martes exactamente a las doce, Bella caminó por el pasillo hasta la pequeña oficina donde su primer cliente del día estaba esperando. Llevaba su blusa azul medianoche favorita y pantalones de vestir, sabiendo que una falda habría sido un error para un día de hacer moldes. Ella recordaba de la vez anterior que era mejor que los hombres estuvieran de pie, así podría ponerse en cuclillas y doblarse lo suficiente. Miró el nombre en su hoja de información para que pudiera estar lista para presentarse y tuvo que hacerlo dos veces, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al papel.

 _¿Edward?_

No. No podía ser. Ninguno daba sus apellidos, pero debían existir miles de Edwards. Hasta millones.

Bella cuadró los hombros y golpeó la puerta una vez antes de ingresar, confiada del hecho que el hombre que la esperaba en la habitación no tenía posibilidad de ser Edward Cul—

Se detuvo abruptamente con un jadeó cuando lo vio.

Una presentación no sería necesaria.

La sorpresa en su rostro era un reflejo de la de ella, lo que hizo que ella se sintiese muchísimo mejor. Ella dejó que sus ojos lo recorriesen por apenas unos segundos. El mismo mentón cincelado, los mismos ojos verde oscuro que en algún momento le habían quitado el aliento. Tal vez hasta su corazón.

Ella lo intentó pero en realidad nunca tuvo éxito en olvidar a Edward Cullen. Había ocurrido algo palpable entre ellos, pero se convenció a si misma que había sido el alcohol lo que probablemente había hecho que se sienta así.

Bella dejo escapar un tembloroso aliento, movió sus pies, y bajó los ojos a los documentos en su mano. —Discúlpame un momento.

No estaba siendo nada más que profesional y educada.

Después de salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta, ella se giró y caminó directamente a la oficina de Rosalie, golpeando la puerta rápidamente.

—Sabías que él vendría hoy? —soltó ella con un susurró frenético.

—Sí, —dijo Rose, sin ir directo al grano. —Le pedí a Em que me enviase algunos de sus compañeros de fraternidad. ¿Será eso un problema?

Bella no quería mostrar debilidad o decepcionar a Rose. Ella era profesional en los negocios. Podía manejar esto. —No. —tosió y se aclaró la garganta para excusar su voz rota en esa pequeña palabra. —No hay problema.

—Bien. Espera un segundo. —Rose se levantó de su escritorio, y antes de que Bella se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella se había acercado y deshizo los dos primeros botones de la bonita blusa azul de Bella. —Así. Ahora está mejor, —dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La mandíbula de Bella se dejó caer, y ella miró a Rose y su escote ahora expuestos. —¿Qué—

—Oh, una cosa más. —ella acomodó un poco el cabello de Bella, y Bella alejó sus manos.

—¿Podrías detenerte? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Tú... —ella entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su jefa. —¿Acaso tú _planeaste_ esto?

Rose acomodó su expresión a una neutral. —No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir. ¿No tienes un cliente esperando?

Estaba de vuelta en el modo jefa, como si nada.

 _Nada-de-tonterías, mi trasero._

Bella se tragó su indignación y le dio a Rose un breve asentimiento antes de salir de su oficina y de regresar a la cámara de tortura... eh, a la pequeña habitación que tenía dentro al hombre más hermoso del planeta.

Y ella estaría tocando su verga…

 _Mierda._

* * *

 _ **¡Wazaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **Ok, okay. Esto lo tenía planeado y avanzado de a pocos desde hace unos meses, pero siempre ponía los fics que tenía ya publicados primero.**_ _ **Ahora, estamos iniciando ésta traducción y quiero saber que piensan ¿les ha gustado?**_ _ **Aunque no lo crean está basado en un giro loco de un cuento de hadas ¿alguien que no haya leído la original y me de sus suposiciones?**_

 _ **¡Bueno, allá vamos!**_

 _ **Besos, Ale!**_


	2. Afeitado

**Thank you so much Christine, you mean a lot to me, this is just a way to give back every good word you've shared with the rest of the world. Love ya sweets.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ésta historia no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la traducción. **Geekchic12** es la autora original, quién me ha dado el placer de compartiles su ingeniosa y caliente historia, de nuevo.

 **Lucky number 13**

 **Chapter 2 -Manscape**

Rosalie mantuvo su sonrisa a raya sólo lo suficiente como para que Bella se retire y cierre su puerta.

Ella realmente no quería que Bella se sintiera incómoda, pero sabía que su pequeña amiga necesitaba un empujoncito. En este caso, era un gran empujón, pero sabía que Bella estaría bien. Ella ya no era la tímida estudiante de primer año. Era una universitaria graduada con un gran trabajo en una compañía patea traseros, y si Rose lo decía, también ella. Era segura y tenía aplomo.

Ella estaría bien.

Rose no se lo había pedido a Bella sólo con el propósito de emparejarla. Bella era excelente haciendo moldes -raramente tenía alguna imperfección en sus productos terminados. A Rosalie le gustaba que su equipo de trabajo ponga "manos a la obra" en lo que hacían. Les daba una idea mejor de lo que estaba investigando y vendiendo. Sobretodo al departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, del que Bella forma parte fundamental, y también hacía pruebas de productos por su cuenta.

Y si el plan de Rose tenía éxito, Bella estaría probando uno del señor Edward Cullen mañana por la noche.

 **~LNT~**

El estómago de Bella dio un salto mientras se acercaba a la puerta que la separaba de Edward. Eso era... si él no se había ido después de verla allí, temiendo repetir el espectáculo de aquella fatídica noche.

Dando un profundo, y purificador suspiro que no detuvo sus temblorosas manos, tomó el mango y abrió la puerta.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó rápidamente, y murmuró su nombre de una forma que hizo que sus rodillas fuesen gelatina.

Por suerte aún sostenía el mango de la puerta y se mantuvo de pie.

¿Cómo podía ser más hermoso de lo que ella recordaba?

—Hola, Edward. —ella tragó pesado, debido a no haber saboreado su nombre por un buen tiempo. Se deslizó por su garganta como un gran vino. —Se supone que haga tu molde hoy, pero si no está cómodo con ello, podría-

—¡No! —él casi gritó, negando con la cabeza y acercándose apenas perceptiblemente. Se aclaró la garganta. —Quiero decir, no. Uh... No es necesario. Pero gracias.

Esa sonrisa sería su fin.

 _Gracias de nuevo, mango de la puerta._

Finalmente ella soltó la manija de metal y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, tomando otro profundo aliento y dándose cuenta en un sólo instante de su error. El pequeño espacio de la habitación estaba saturada con su limpia esencia masculina, y era intoxicante para ella. Aquello trajo recuerdos a su mente de la noche en que estuvo en sus brazos.

Ella deseó nada más que él la besara.

Y luego ella lo arruinó todo.

Aclarándose la garganta, Bella suavizó su cabello. Ella no creyó que podría re abotonar su camiseta sin causar alguna suspicacia, así que la dejó como estaba, aunque estaba segura que a él no le importaría ver a otro lugar. Él nunca la había buscado después de esa humillante noche, y una parte de ella estaba muy agradecida por eso, la otra parte más grande lo había añorado.

—¿Ya has leído la información que proveemos? —preguntó Bella sin verlo, cruzando a la zona de trabajo que había sido preparada sobre el escritorio que estaba contra la pared.

—Sí.

Ella se puso un par de guantes desechables y tomó la máquina eléctrica de afeitar que estaba lista para usar.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm?

Cuando él no respondió, ella levantó la mirada en dirección a su rostro.

—Hola,—dijo él son una sonrisa pequeña.

El calor floreció en su rostro antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar una respiración, y odiaba que él todavía tuviera ese tipo de efecto en ella. Las manos le temblaban de nuevo, y buscó a tientas la afeitadora, notando con horror que había caído al suelo de baldosas y se dividió en lo que estaba segura era de un millar de pequeñas piezas.

—Aquí, déjame ayudarte, —dijo Edward, agachándose y recogiendo los restos despedazados. Cuando Bella se agachó también, Edward le sonrió de nuevo. Él realmente tenía que dejar de hacer eso. —Es bueno verte, —murmuró.

Bella intentó mostrar una sonrisa también, y debía haberlo logrado porque la de Edward se agrandó.—A ti también, —dijo. — A pesar de que éstas sean unas circunstancias realmente raras para vernos de nuevo. —Ella recogió la última pieza que encontró del aparato y se volvió hacia él. —Estás seguro de estar _cómodo_ con esto?

Otra diabólica sonrisa tiró de un lado de la boca de Edward. —Creo que puedo manejarlo. ¿Tú?

Bella se levantó y tiró los desechos en sus manos, luego enderezó la ropa. —Si. Ya he hecho muchos de éstos. Estás en buenas manos.

Pareció querer contenerse la sonrisa y sofocar una risotada. —No tengo dudas.

Bella se sacudió los nervios y se recordó a sí misma por millonésima vez desde que supo que él sería su primer cliente del día que era una mujer adulta y profesional. Ella ya había visto muchas pollas. La de Edward Cullen no era nada especial.

 _Nada. Especial._

—Supongo que debí preguntarte si ya te habías afeitado, —soltó poniendo su atención nuevamente en su escritorio. —Si no es así, iré a buscar otra afeitadora.

—Lo hice. Aunque por lo general sólo lo recorto, sin embargo, espero no haberme olvidado alguno.

 _Él se depila._

Bella apreciaba un lugar limpio de trabajo, siempre lo hizo.

—Debería estar bien. Retiraré la sustancia rápidamente, así que no se quedará pegajoso y tirar de cualquier vello que se te pueden haber escapado.

—Excelente, —respondió él con una sonrisa. —Así que sólo debería...? —Edward apoyó sus dedos sobre el botón de sus oscuros, y extremadamente bien ajustados pantalones, esperando sus instrucciones para quitárselos.

Dios, ¿podría realmente hacer esto? ¿Estar tan cerca de este hermoso hombre y tocarlo tan íntimamente?

Ya podía sentir como se excitaba, y él todavía estaba completamente vestido.

 _Profesional. Mantente profesional, Bella._

—Si. Una vez que combine la mezcla, no tendremos demasiado tiempo para tenerte en el molde. Voy a buscar el agua tibia que necesito y regresaré. ¿Querrás que encienda el DVD para eh... —ella se aclaró la garganta apartando la mirada después de darse cuenta que estaba viendo directo al botón de sus pantalones. —que te ayude a excitarte?

Una suave risa escapó de la boca de Edward. —No, no creo que eso vaya a ser necesario.

—Uhm… —Nerviosa por su estado completamente imperturbable, Bella se volvió hacia el reproductor de DVD de todos modos, luego de nuevo hacia el escritorio, y finalmente la puerta. —Okay, yo sólo voy a… —Ella señaló en la dirección que tenía que ir y luego salió al pasillo, oyendo otra risa de Edward mientras cerraba la puerta.

Él se estaba riendo de ella. Buenísimo.

Como si no se hubiese avergonzado lo suficiente frente a este chico, ya.

* * *

 **Queridas lectoras tomen atención a esto por favor:** Ejem, bueno, he recibido una noticia no muy buena, ayer. Ya había alguien traduciendo **Lucky Number thirteen**. Sin embargo, yo le había pedido permiso a la autora y ella me había autorizado pero yo me había esperado tanto para traducir (porque tenía más proyectos en medio) y bueno, ya hablé con Christine -la autora- y ella va a conversar con la otra chica que había subido la historia ya que no la ha terminado y la dejó en septiembre del año pasado a la mitad. De todas formas, voy a terminar de subir el fic. No se preocupen por eso. Un abrazo, y gracias por su atención. Ojalá no haya malos entendidos por esto. Las quiero.

 _ **Besos, Ale!**_


	3. Vergüenza

**Thank you so much Christine, you mean a lot to me, this is just a way to give back every good word you've shared with the rest of the world. Love ya sweets.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ésta historia no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la traducción. **Geekchic12** es la autora original, quién me ha dado el placer de compartiles su ingeniosa y caliente historia, de nuevo.

 **Lucky number 13**

 **Chapter 3 - Embarrassment**

Bella entró a la pequeña habitación de descanso de Venus y caminó al lavadero. Buscó un termómetro en el cajón y procedió a poner el agua que necesitaba a 98 grados, luego caminó enérgicamente hacia la oficina, teniendo cuidado de no tirar nada.

Yendo a la puerta de nuevo, Bella se armó de valor para enfrentar lo que vería una vez que entrara.

Edward estaba de espaldas hacia ella, y Bella casi bota el cuenco en sus manos a la vista de él. Su suéter de color ladrillo yacía prolijamente doblado con el resto de sus ropas, y ella dejó que sus ojos siguieran las líneas de su espalda ligeramente musculosa, hasta un pequeño pero perfectamente formado trasero que ella deseaba apretar hasta la saciedad … preferentemente cuando él estuviera sobre ella.

 _Mierda._

Estos no eran pensamientos profesionales para nada, pero no había forma de detenerlos. Bella lamió sus labios mientras su vista viajaba hacia sus torneadas y largas piernas.

 _Muslos fuertes,_ pensó, ruborizándose por hacia dónde se dirigió su mente.

—¿Vas a entrar y cerrar la puerta? —Edward preguntó sin darse vuelta a mirarla. —¿O sólo planeabas quedarte ahí y mirarme por el futuro próximo?

Los ojos de Bella se cerraron. —Yo… solo estaba… —ella dejó escapar un suspiro. —Lo siento. —Abriendo los ojos, se las arregló para cerrar la puerta y poner el cuenco de agua sobre el escritorio sin salpicar nada. Se sintió como una proeza con Edward Cullen desnudo a menos de cinco pies de ella. —¿Por qué no usaste la bata?

Él se encogió de hombros, dándose vuelta hacia ella. Ella desvió los ojos en el momento, desesperada por agarrarse a la poca dignidad que le quedaba frente a este hombre. —No veo la razón, en realidad, — dijo él. —Verás todo de todas maneras.

Él estaba sonriendo. De nuevo. Podía decirlo sin verlo siquiera.

Bastardo.

Otra profunda respiración ayudó a Bella a que la calma la inundara. Ella no dejaría que él viera el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella –no después de todo.

Formando una agradable, pero indiferente expresión en su cara, se giró completamente hacia él, y el shock revoleteó en las facciones de Edward antes de que las suavizara de nuevo. —Comencemos entonces, —dijo, orgullosa por no dejar que sus ojos miraran debajo de su cintura… _aún._

Edward se removió… realmente _se removió_ , con una mano rozando su, ya revoltoso cabello mientras miraba a cualquier sitio menos a ella. Después de pasar la mano por su cuello por un breve momento, ambas manos bajaron para cubrir su polla antes de finalmente dejarlas a los lados.

Quizás él no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como quería hacerle creer a ella.

Esta vez, _ella_ sonrió, dejando salir una pequeña risa a través de su nariz y luego soltando un sonoro suspiro de alivio. —Gracias a Dios tú también estás nervioso, —dijo. —Estaba comenzando a pensar que realmente eras como un semidiós enviado a la Tierra para hacer que las mujeres se desmayen y luego desparecer sus bragas derritiéndolas.

Edward le arqueó una ceja, una comisura de su boca se elevándose. —Lo siento. ¿Podrías repetir eso?

Ella rodó los ojos en su dirección. —Cállate. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, —le dijo él en tono despreocupado, haciendo el acto completo de fruncir las cejas y rascarse la cabeza. —No creo hacerlo. ¿Vuelve a la parte de desparecer bragas y derretirlas?

Bella intentó no sonreír. Realmente lo hizo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella nunca se preguntó por qué Edward le gustaba tanto. Hubieron algunos chicos en su pasado quiénes, una vez que ella terminaba con ellos, le hacían preguntarse qué le había gustado de ellos en primer lugar.

Pero no Edward. Él era inteligente y gracioso y tan apasionado sobre volverse un pediatra. Ellos habían conectado por su amor por las bandas grunge de los 90, habían crecido escuchándolas porque sus padres lo hacían. Se habían carcajeado juntos, lanzándose citas de _Tropic Thunder_ de ida y vuelta. Y él realmente la había _escuchado_ cuando hablaba, algo que no muchos chicos de su edad hacían, ella lo había notado.

—Sí, sí. Diviértete todo lo que quieras, —contestó. —Tú sabes exactamente cuan apuesto eres.

Sus dos cejas gruesas se elevaron en su frente. —¿Piensas que soy apuesto?

—No, —repuso, inexpresiva. —Para nada.

Él asintió, mostrando una falsa mirada de tristeza, sus brazos apretados en sus costados y sus manos sobre su pene de nuevo. —Tiene sentido. Después de todo, _tú_ vomitaste sobre mí cuando trate de besarte. —Dejó salir un dramático suspiro. —Obviamente te doy asco.

El color huyó de la cara de Bella antes de sonrojarse intensamente ante la mención de esa noche. Había estado nerviosa sobre su primera fiesta de universidad y había consumido más alcohol del que se había dado cuenta, lo que más tarde salió a relucir frente a la ropa y los zapatos de Edward cuando él finalmente, _finalmente_ se había inclinado a besarla.

Ella había esperado con todo en ella a que él, de alguna manera, se hubiera olvidado de esa parte.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. —Deberíamos comenzar. Uh… perdón. Será otro minuto. Necesito ir a recalentar el agua.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —dijo Edward, acercando un brazo hacia ella, pero dejándolo caer antes de tocarla.

—Oh, sí. Bien. —Ella forzó una sonrisa. —Volveré enseguida.

Bella hizo lo mejor que pudo para deshacerse de la vergüenza que la envolvió cuando él había mencionado el incidente entre ellos. Simplemente era la experiencia más vergonzosa de su vida, y él había _bromeado_ _al respecto_.

Se dio cuenta que no debería haberse sorprendido. Él nunca trato de contactarla de nuevo, así que claramente no había querido besarla tanto como ella había querido besarlo a él. El haber terminado de esa manera su única noche no fue nada del otro mundo para él.

Ella se pateó mentalmente. Finalmente habían llegado a estar cómodos en ese lugar, y ella había enloquecido de nuevo.

Se recordó a si misma que esa historia estaba en el pasado. Él había salido con otras personas desde entonces. Ella había tenido relaciones desde entonces. ¿Por qué se estaba aferrando tanto a esto?

Bella volvió despreocupadamente a la habitación con una sonrisa, después de convencerse de que lo había superado.

Por completo.

—Bueno, —dijo ella, poniendo el depósito con agua caliente en el escritorio de nuevo y tomando un largo tubo de plástico. —Estás listo para que… Oh… —se dio la vuelta hacia él y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el camino de oscuro vello que estaba en su estómago firme, por esa definida uve de sus caderas, notando que se había tonificado.

—Lo siento, —murmuró, tapándose nuevamente y alcanzando la bata que se encontraba colgada en un gancho cerca de la puerta. Colocándosela flojamente frente a su cuerpo. —¿Estas segura de que estás bien? —preguntó. —Siento que te he molestado o algo. Solo estaba bromeando. Pensé… —se detuvo, pasando su mano libre por su cabello, pero Bella sabía a lo que se refería. Él había pensado que habían pasado la incomodidad del primer momento y ahora podían bromear entre ellos.

—No, en serio. —sacudió su mano en el aire. —Estoy perfectamente bien. Realmente necesitaba ir a recalentar el agua. _Tiene_ que estar a 98 grados. —Ella miró hacia abajo, y Edward se movió incómodo. —Así que si queremos comenzar ya mismo con el trabajo, necesitas… ah… —sus dientes superiores mordieron su labio inferior y luego lo liberaron lentamente. —¿Quieres el DVD ahora o…? Oh, —ella expulsó todo el aire que tenía cuando vio como crecía de nuevo frente a sus ojos.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Bella se relamió los labios, y su mano se retorció de la misma manera en que de Edward se retorció, acompañado de un suave gruñido de él.

Ella quería tocarlo. Sin usar guantes.

Tragando la saliva que llenaba su boca, se dio vuelta hacia su estación de trabajo. —Si estas uh… completamente erecto, continuaré y mezclaré el polvo para moldear con el agua.

El único sonido que escuchó por unos segundos fue su respiración estable.

—Estoy listo, —dijo.

¿Estaba su voz más ronca que hace un minuto atrás, o era su lujuria la que estaba nublando sus pensamientos?

Bella trabajo rápido y colocó la mezcla dentro del tubo, que estaba previamente cortado gracias a las especificaciones que Edward había dado de antemano.

Mientras se acercaba a él, no parecía ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, así que vio cómo su pecho se expandía con sus respiraciones profundas.

Él tenía un pecho _realmente_ bueno –duro y suave con solo un poco de vello rubio oscuro.

Bella tragó pesadamente otra vez y miró a su cara. Ella estaba bastante segura de que la mirada que le estaba dando calificaba como… _ardiente._

 _Apártate, Flynn Ryder._

Una risa se le salió por sus reflexiones internas.

Las cejas de Edward se arquearon. —¿Hay algo chistoso acerca de mi polla?

Definitivamente no, pero Bella no podía contestarle. Tampoco podía parar de reír.

Cuando las manos de Edward fueron hacia sus caderas y dejó salir un molesto jadeo, ella justo le dio una mirada hacia abajo para ver a su pene moverse cómicamente con sus movimientos.

Ella se rio más fuerte entonces, perdiendo completamente el control y desmoronándose, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Toda esa situación era absurda, y todo la estaba superando.

Edward tomó la bata de nuevo. —Mira, no me gusta que se rían de mí cuando estoy desnudo, —dijo. —No está bien, Swan.

—Lo siento, lo siento, —se apresuró, pudiendo respirar por fin. —Es solo… Todo esto… Nosotros… Solo me pareció gracioso de repente. Pero no estoy siendo profesional, y me disculpo. —calmándose, tímidamente tomó la bata de su mano, aliviada de ver que aún estaba completamente excitado. —Necesitamos meterte aquí antes de que este lista. —ella ladeó la cabeza hacia él. —¿Cómo seguiste…? —ella puso un dedo hacia arriba para indicarle el que siguiera completamente erecto e instantáneamente dejo caer la mano, sintiéndose estúpida.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Tus tetas se estaban balanceando mientras te reías.

Los ojos de Bella casi se salieron de su cabeza. —Oh… Bueno… —Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, todo sirve.

Edward dejó salir una suave risa por la nariz, y ella se permitió mirarlo a la cara. Estaban parados muy juntos ahora, y ella pudo ver que su relajada sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos, arrugándolos en las esquinas e iluminándolos de felicidad.

¿Estaba realmente contento de verla, como dijo?

Enfocándose de nuevo en la tarea, centró el tubo frente a la erección de Edward y lo empujó hasta que toda su longitud estuvo dentro de él.

Él gimió, profunda y secamente.

Era un suceso normal. La mezcla del molde era cálida y suave, pero esta fue la única vez en que el sonido involuntario la hizo retorcerse ante el dolor entre sus piernas.

—Trata de no moverte, —susurró ella, aun sosteniendo el tubo contra su cuerpo. Ella se inclinó cuidadosamente para remover el inevitable derrame de la base del tubo y del suelo.

Sus manos enguantadas limpiaron la piel de sus testículos y sus muslos interiores, y ella realmente pudo oírlo atragantarse. Vio como los dedos de los pies presionaban fuerte el suelo y comenzaban a encogerse. Puede que haya dejado sus manos vagar por más de lo necesario antes de pararse de nuevo, quedando casi nariz a nariz con Edward.

—Todo limpio, —le dijo.

—Bella…

Sus ojos se cerraron ante la intensa mirada de él. —No queda mucho ahora. Solo necesita un par de minutos para estar… lista… —las últimas dos palabras salieron como apenas unos susurros sin aliento mientras sentía un largo dedo cálido haciendo un camino por su clavícula y luego descendiendo para tocar la suave piel justo arriba de su escote. Sus labios se abrieron, y un suave gemido se le escapó. Eso lo hizo ser más descarado, y su dedo se torció y siguió la curva de un seno, luego del otro.

—Tan suave, —él murmuró.

Bella abrió sus ojos, porque _necesitaba_ ver la mirada en su cara. Sus ojos verdes estaban siguiendo el camino que su dedo estaba haciendo por su piel, y parecía estar admirado.

—¿Qu…? —ella dejó salir una fuerte respiración cuando su dedo se encontró justo arriba del valle entre sus dos pechos. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aunque la voz de ella era sin respiración y suave, Edward dejó caer su mano, el arrepentimiento llenaba su rostro. —Lo siento. Yo solo… tenía… que tocarte. Quiero decir… —Hizo un gesto a su cuerpo. —He estado desnudo contigo en esta habitación por lo menos una media hora, y tú solo… Aún eres muy hermosa, Bella. Y esas hermosas tetas… —él se detuvo, mirándolas sin pudor.

Bella tragó fuertemente y mantuvo sus ojos en el tubo que estaba sosteniendo. El toque de Edward no era molesto, pero ella solo no podía superar el hecho de que él nunca había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella luego de la noche que pasaron juntos. No habían tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar números antes de que lo de… _la erupción de_ _vómito_ sucediera, pero sin importar eso y el hecho de que ella lo había evitado, él fácilmente podía haber conseguido su número de Emmett. Si el solo le hubiera reasegurado que todo estaba bien, entonces _ella_ estaría bien. En vez de eso, él se había ido dejándola revolcándose en la humillación –la mirada de horror en el rostro de él, el sonido de sus amigos e incontables chicas, chicas que ella sabía eran mucho más lindas que ella, riéndose de ella.

¿Cómo podía él ser tan casual con ello ahora? ¿Debería ella solo dejarlo pasar?

Bella sacudió su cabeza hacia ella misma. Sentía como si no pudiera. No sin saber por qué.

Ella tuvo una oleada de confianza mientras sostenía la polla de Edward en su mano. Algo así.

Ella levanto la vista de vuelta a sus suaves ojos verdes. —¿Por qué ni siquiera trataste de hablarme de nuevo después de esa noche? —preguntó. —¿Solo imaginé todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros? ¿Fue realmente el vómito _lo que_ _rompió_ _el hechizo_?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron por la sorpresa. —¿En serio?

—¿Qué? —ella preguntó, con la irritación clara en su tono.

—¿Emmett no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme qué?

—Uh… —Edward se tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello. —Probablemente deberías hablar con él. Yo… uh… la verdad _quería_ ponerme en contacto contigo, pero…

Exasperada, Bella le preguntó, —Pero, ¿qué?

—Ya que estoy un poco… —él miró hacia abajo entre ellos. —…a merced tuya aquí, solo… habla con él. Si aún quieres hablar conmigo después de ello, entonces… sí. Realmente me gustaría eso.

Su suave sonrisa y la clara adoración en sus ojos hizo que Bella quisiera olvidar todo lo que había pasado y solo saltarle encima ahí mismo. Pero estaba en el trabajo. Y aparentemente tenía que interrogar a un gigante hombre-niño.

Ella le dio un suave asentimiento. —Bien, lo haré. Uh. —apuntó hacia abajo. —Esto debería estar listo. Saldré ahora. Solo deslízalo fuera suavemente y déjalo en el escritorio. Hay loción y toallitas en el cajón de arriba si quieres… uh… Sí. —Le dio una incómoda sonrisa, su mente evocando imágenes instantáneas de su gran mano empuñando su pene y moviéndolo, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, su cuello tensándose y su voz gruñendo su liberación.

Dejando que tomara el tubo, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse aún más mientras él acariciaba sus dedos con los suyos. El calor que invadió su mano y viajo por su brazo hizo que sus rodillas se pusieran débiles otra vez.

—Tienes mi número en mi hoja de información, —dijo Edward, ladeando su cabeza hacia su portapapeles, pareciendo inconsciente ante el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella.

Ella asintió de nuevo y se acercó hacia la puerta, tratando fuertemente de mantenerse calmada.

—Bella, —él la llamó justo antes de que dejara la habitación. —Por favor, solo recuerda que era un chico estúpido, ¿sí? Y Emmett era un aterrador hijo de puta, incluso en ese entonces.

Las cejas de ella se juntaron en confusión, pero vocalizó un "bien" de todas maneras.

—Y solo para que sepas que si no me llamas, lo entenderé. Pero después de verte otra vez hoy… Trajo todo de vuelta, y… —enterró una mano en su cabello. —Lo siento, probablemente sueno como un idiota. Mi punto es, realmente me gustaría verte de nuevo.

—¿Te gustaría?

—Muchísimo, sí.

Una tímida, pero satisfecha sonrisa cruzo la cara de Bella y una vez más, silenciosamente dijo, —Bien, —antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por el maravilloso tiempo que le dedican a leer ésta traducción, espero volver lo más pronto. Gracias infinitas por su apoyo. ¿Alguien más está acalorado por éste capítulo?**

 _ **Besos, Ale!**_


	4. Número 13

**Thank you so much Christine, you mean a lot to me, this is just a way to give back every good word you've shared with the rest of the world. Love ya sweets.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ésta historia no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la traducción. **Geekchic12** es la autora original, quién me ha dado el placer de compartiles su ingeniosa y caliente historia, de nuevo.

 **Lucky number 13**

 **Chapter 4 -** **Number 13**

Bella levantó una ceja en dirección a Rose, que no estaba apoyada en el escritorio de Bella por casualidad, cuando ella volvió a coger la hoja de información del siguiente cliente.

Bella la ignoró olímpicamente hasta que Rose resopló y le preguntó: —¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué?

Tomó un gran esfuerzo por parte de Bella el contener un carcajada ante la épica rodada de ojos de Rose.

—Sabes jodidamente bien qué. ¿Cómo te fue? Estuviste allí durante bastante tiempo. ¿Acaso hablaron? ¿Se besaron? ¿Follaron?

Bella jadeó. —¿En serio, Rose? ¿Crees que lo habría follado en el trabajo?

—Yo... —Rose se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó.

Rosalie Hale _nunca_ se sonrojaba.

—Tú... ¿En serio? —preguntó Bella. —Wow. —ella estaba procesando la información por un momento. —Espera. Quieres decir, ¿en tú oficina? Eww. No creo que pueda ir allí nunca más. Sólo Dios sabe dónde a puesto Emmett su peludo trasero.

—Oh, no te preocupes, —contestó Rose sin perder un segundo. —Lo depilo con cera, ahora.

Bella la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?

Ella cerró la boca de golpe. —Nada.

—Está bien, entonces... necesito detalles.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tómalo como el pago por atacarme por la espalda, —respondió Bella con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Aunque... dependiendo cómo termine la conversación que tendré con tu novio, tal vez termine agradeciéndote con cupcakes y galletas. O... ya sabes, fustas y pinzas para los pezones. Lo que sea.

Rose se carcajeó. —¿Qué es lo que Em tiene que ver con esto?

—En realidad, no lo sé. Edward sólo me dijo que hable con él acerca de que lo que pasó en ese entonces.

Las cejas de Rose se elevaron en su frente. —Uh. Okay. Bueno, hazme saber cómo resulta.

—Lo haré, —contestó Bella cuando Rose comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina. —¿Rose?

Ella se giró. —¿sí?

—La próxima vez que quieras emparejarme con alguien, ¿tal vez solo a una cena o algo así?

Rosalie lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. —Oh, dulce Bella. No habrá una siguiente.

 **~LNT~**

La conversación entre Bella y Emmett fue... interesante. Ella no tuvo que aporrear _tan_ fuerte a su mejor amigo, pero terminó decepcionada tanto de Edward como de él, por quitarle la opción de libre elección en tema.

Aún así, sabía que deseaba ver a Edward otra vez. Sin duda.

Ella le había conocido tanto como pudo en el lapso de unas cuántas horas aquella noche, años atrás, y sus amigos le conocían muy bien. Ella sabía que él era un buen chico, y ahora sabía que estaba verdaderamente interesado en ella. Ella había deseado llamarle después de hablar con Emmett, pero era tarde, y ella tenía trabajo que hacer.

Era la noche después de que los moldes estaban listos, y Bella se había llevado a casa los tres dildos de muestra para probarlos. Como parte del departamento de desarrollo e investigación, era usual que ella probase los productos para dar reportes luego. Ella sabía que Jessica había recolectado los moldes y había vertido la mixtura de silicona, agregando algunos mecanismos y colores al azar. Luego Rose le asignaba un número a cada uno y se los devolvía al equipo.

Bella tenía los números 8, 10 y 13.

Después de beber una copa de vino, se quitó a la ropa y estuvo lista.

Se tomó su tiempo, coaccionándose lentamente hasta correrse con cada uno y hacía notas después de dejar que su cuerpo se relaje y vuelva a ser el mismo.

El número 8, uno negro de 15 centímetros y medio, fue muy bueno pero demasiado grueso como para que se sienta cómoda.

El número 10 era rosa, y medía 23 centímetros de largo, demasiado largo para que entrase todo en ella. Pero la circunferencia era buena.

—13 es el número de la suerte, —murmuró para sí misma, mientras ponía en dildo de color morado brillante en su entrada y lo hundía dentro. —Ohhh, —gimió mientras lo sacaba para volverlo a poner en su interior, y soltaba un profundo gruñido después de encender la vibración.

Ese era el correcto -casi dieciocho centímetros de largo y lo suficientemente grueso para estirar y llenarla sin sentir dolor. Se curvaba hacia arriba solo un poco en la punta, rosando su punto G con cada pasada.

 _Perfecto._

Bella palpó sus pechos y luego pellizcó y tiró de su pezón mientras que su otra mano trabajaba con el vibrador dentro y fuera de ella. Su mano libre viajó hasta su abdomen y más abajo, hasta pellizcar y frotar su clítoris y... —Oh... mi... _mierda,_ —exclamó, cuando su cuerpo se puso rígido y se corrió muy fuerte alrededor de su nuevo mejor amigo.

Ella iba a tener que encontrar una forma de quedarse con éste.

Su mente estaba tan perdida, flotando en una dicha orgásmica, que ni quiera pudo pensar en la posibilidad de de que era una réplica exacta de uno de los hombres que estuvo en su oficina el día anterior.

 **~LNT~**

Edward estaba en su departamento la tarde siguiente, estudiando para sus exámenes finales cuando su teléfono vibró y se deslizó sobre su escritorio. Él no reconoció el número pero se dio la oportunidad de contestar de todas formas.

Su esperanza de que fuera Bella se completó mientras su ronca voz le saludó.

— Hey, —le contestó de vuelta. —¿Hablaste con Emmett?

—Lo hice, —le confirmó

—Y llamaste.

Ella se rió suavemente. —Lo hice. Pero, ésta, en realidad es una llamada de negocios.

Edward se rascó la frente donde se había fruncido su ceño. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Algo salió mal con tu molde. Vamos a necesitar que regreses a la oficina. ¿Podrías venir ésta misma tarde?

Edward vio su reloj. —Ya son las cuatro. ¿Acaso todos no se van a las cinco?

—Usualmente, pero necesitamos que esto esté listo antes del fin de semana, y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

—¿Y tu serás quién haga mi molde de nuevo? —preguntó él con una sonrisita.

Bella sonaba como si también estaba sonriendo. —Es una posibilidad, —le retó ella, dejándolo así.

—Hmm. Okay. Puedo estar allí en treinta minutos.

—Hazlo en 45, —dijo misteriosamente y luego colgó.

Edward se quedó viendo su teléfono después de que la llamada terminase, no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que acababa de pasar o qué podría pasar en Venus. Pero no había una jodida manera de qué él no asistiría.

* * *

 **Christine ha estado saltando en un pie de felicidad gracias a Klary, nena, de verdad fue dulce que fueras a dejarle un review de agradecimiento por dejar que traduzca.**

 **A todas les mando todo mi amorsh, son unas linduras con sus bellos comentarios y las ganas que tenemos de matar a Emmett. Pero al menos, ya se arreglaron algunas cosas. ¿Qué pasará en el Venus?**

 _ **Besos, Ale!**_


	5. Muérdago

**Thank you so much Christine, you mean a lot to me, this is just a way to give back every good word you've shared with the rest of the world. Love ya sweets.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ésta historia no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la traducción. **Geekchic12** es la autora original, quién me ha dado el placer de compartiles su ingeniosa y caliente historia, de nuevo.

 **Errores gracias a mí.**

 **Lucky number 13**

 **Chapter 5 - Mistletoe**

Nieve ligera caía cuando Edward llegó a Venus a las 4:43 p.m. Agitó la nieve fuera de su cabello justo antes de pasar por la puerta. Habían decorado por Navidad desde que había estado allí a principios de la semana. Había cosas normales, como un bonito árbol de Navidad en una esquina y muérdagos colgando del techo en varios lugares. Y cosas no tan normales como consoladores, cubiertos por diminutos sombreros de Santa y un anuncio hecho de cuerdas y látigos que decía "Merry XXX-mas" ***** en la pared.

Edward se rió y saludó a Rose cuando ella salía de su oficina con la bolsa de su laptop a su lado. —¿Te vas a casa? —le preguntó.

—Si. —sonrió ella. —Puedes ir de vuelta a la misma oficina en la que estuviste la última vez para prepararte. —ella comenzó a alejarse pero luego se detuvo y se giró de vuelta hacia él. —Oh, y ¿Edward?

—¿Si?

—Usa la bata ésta vez. —su guiño de conspiración causó que un sonrojo de vergüenza invadiese la piel de Edward. O tenían cámaras de instaladas en las oficinas, o Bella le había contado de él.

Con un contundente asentimiento y un suspiro, Edward caminó en dirección a aquella pequeña habitación e ingresó, quitándose toda la ropa y colocándose la suave bata que colgaba del perchero de abrigos.

Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta que no había nada sobre el escritorio que indicase que iban a hacerle otro molde.

Sus cejas se juntaron en el medo de su rostro, y sólo en ese momento, hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Dios, él esperó que fuese Bella. —Pase.

Edward sonrió aliviado cuando vio el hermoso rostro que apareció en la entrada. Y cuando dejó que su mirada recorriese sobre el apretado vestido rojo que abrazaba las curvas de su apetitoso cuerpo, él no pudo evitar que su polla saltase a la vida.

La mirada de Bella se fue hacia abajo, y se sonrió, con una ceja levantada.

—Mierda, —dijo Edward, observando como se formaba una tienda de campaña al frente de su bata. —No puedo ocultar eso, supongo. —se encogió juguetonamente, a lo que Bella le respondió con una sonrisa seductora, caminando en su dirección e hipnotizándole con el movimiento de sus caderas.—¿Asumo que no estoy aquí realmente para ser remoldeado?

Sus labios se elevaron aún más, y ella negó con la cabeza. —No. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, —respondió él, relamiéndose los labios.

La vista de Bella estaba fija en la boca de él por un momento antes de que su rostro se contrajo ligeramente enojado. —Ugh. Podría _matar_ a Emmett por entrometerse así.

Edward buscó su mano y tiró de ella para ponerla cerca de él. Acarició la suavidad de la palma de su mano con su pulgar, esperando transmitir algo de comodidad. —Él solo estaba intentando cuidar de ti. Él no sabía que yo no quería jugar contigo. Piensa en cómo se veía eso ante él. Un minuto, estoy a punto de besarte, y luego de que te vas, otra chica me besa. —él negó con la cabeza y paseó su mano libre sobre su cabello. Estaba tan enojado por el hecho de que te habías ido sólo porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo. No debí haber tomado esos tragos. La habitación parecía girar, y debía sentarme. Y luego Em estaba sobre mí. Había sido una noche tan buena, y de un momento al otro se convirtió en mierda.

Bella observó sus pies en el suelo. —Lo siento.

—Dios. No. —Edward la tomó por los brazos para que sus ojos llenos de vida pudiesen conectar de nuevo con los de él. —Nunca quise referirme a _esa_ parte. Quiero decir, si. Fue desafortunado, pero me refería a después de que te _fuiste_. Por favor no te disculpes por eso. Yo lamento no haberme comportado como hombre e ir detrás de ti como quería.

—Está bien.

Él negó con la cabeza. — _No_ lo está. Sí, estaba asustado como mierda de Emmett porque me dijo que hundiría mi "linda cara en el asfalto" si me acercaba a ti de nuevo, pero debí encontrar una forma de seguir adelante.

Él se había pateado mentalmente por mucho tiempo por haber sido un marica y no haber salido tras ella. Ella había sido alguien un cambio refrescante de todas las chicas falsas e insípidas con las que había tenido encuentros desde que inició la universidad. Y tan enojado como estaba Edward por no haber conocido mucho más a Bella, eventualmente decidió que si estaban destinados a ser, entonces ella habría hecho a un lado a Emmett he ido hacia él. Ese pensamiento había persistido en él desde que se enteró que ella ni siquiera tenía idea de que Emmett le había amenazado. Eso afloró en su mente en ese momento, y la soltó. —Pero... Si Em no te dijo una palabra acerca de la otra chica, entonces... —él frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no intentaste contactar _conmigo_ siquiera una vez?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y acarició los lugares que vibraban debido al toque de Edward. —Uhm... sólo estaba _malditamente_ avergonzada. Quiero decir, la forma en que me mirabas... te veías totalmente aterrorizada. Y todo el mundo se reía, yo sólo deseaba que el piso se abriera y me tragara. Emmett prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarme para ir a esa fiesta en primer lugar, y por supuesto yo tuve que hacer tremenda escena y humillarme a mi misma _y_ al chico más caliente de la habitación, —divagaba ella. —Pensé que de seguro nunca querrías ver a la chica que vomitó sobre ti, de nuevo. Y... —Su murada se paseó por la de él y luego se alejó. —Cómo que sentí que estabas fuera de mi alcance de todas formas, así que... Si. —ella culminó con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y Edward no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una gran risotada. —¿Qué es tan jodidamente divertido? —preguntó ella, con sus manos dirigiéndose a sus caderas, inclinando su cabeza y esperando una explicación.

—Tú pensaste que... _yo_... estaba fuera de... —Edward no pudo evitar reírse. —Oh… mierda, eso es divertido.

La frente de Bella se arrugó en el medio. —No entiendo cuál es el chiste en eso.

—Bella, era todo un nerd. —él elevó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos índice alrededor de los de ella e hizo que aleje sus manos de sus caderas. —Y aún lo _soy_ en muchos sentidos. Ni siquiera podía creer que tú querías hablar conmigo esa noche. Sabía que podía tener a cualquier chico que quisieras en esa habitación.

—Yo no… ¿Qué?

Su confusión era adorable, así que se acercó hasta apoyar su frente con la de ella. —Bella… Eres la mujer más hermosa en quién he puesto los ojos.

—Uh… Eso no puede ser ver—

Edward cortó su respuesta uniendo sus labios. —Es cierto.

Aparentando estar aturdida, susurró, —Gracias.

Edward sonrió. —No hay de qué.

—Y para que lo sepas, —ella dijo, apretando sus dedos solo un poco mientras besaba una comisura de su boca, —eres el chico más hermoso en quién he puesto los ojos, también.

—Entonces supongo que estamos parejos.

Él sintió como se curvaban sus labios contra su sonrisa. —Supongo.

Se mantuvieron así por varios minutos, con sus frentes alineadas y dedos enredados, mientras se robaban algunos besos.

Edward no podía creer que le hubiese tomado tanto el que finalmente pudiera probar los labios de esta chica. Y estaría maldito antes de dejarle escapar.

—¿Bella? —él la alejó lo suficiente como para enfocarse en su rostro.

—¿Hm? —Sus párpados se levantaron un poco, pero ella no abrió los ojos.

Él sonrió ante su ternura. —¿Por qué me pediste que viniera otra vez? ¿Sólo querías tenerme desnudo aquí nuevamente? —él meneó sus espesas cejas, medio bromeando pero muriendo por saber la razón.

—Algo parecido, —le contestó ella con tanta calma que Edward contuvo el aliento y se atoró con su saliva. Ella le observaba ahora con una sonrisa sexy en sus labios llenos, la chica tímida que pensaba que él estaba fuera de su alcance parecía haber desaparecido y haber sido reemplazada por una zorra.

Él estaba encantado con ver aquello. No había forma de negar que él la deseaba. Demasiado.

Y el hecho saber que ella sabía y parecer desearlo de la misma forma, incluso después de todo este tiempo, abrumó a Edward, llenando su pecho de una calidez que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Probablemente no desde aquella fatídica noche cuando conoció esa belleza única.

Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él. —¿Ya se fueron todos?

Bella sonrió. Él deseaba lamerla. —Si.

—Bien. Porque tenemos que mucho tiempo que recuperar. —él besó la comisura de su boca, murmurando contra su piel, —Y me gustaría hacerte muchas cosas sucias aquí.

—¿Así? —respondió ella, inocentemente mientras él encontraba el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisqueaba un poco. —¿Cómo qué?

Lo entrecortado de su voz causó que la polla de Edward pulsara contra su vientre.

Y él chupó el punto justo debajo de su delicada oreja. —Oh, estuve teniendo todo tipo de fantasías la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Como tomarte contra la puerta. —Bella liberó un pesado suspiro y él sonrió contra su piel. —Y contra el escritorio... hay tantas posibilidades.

—Mmm.

Sus labios recorrieron de arriba abajo su elegante cuello, y ella inclinó la cabeza concediéndole un mejor acceso a su piel suave y sedosa.

Edward estaba seguro de que nunca podría tener suficiente de esta mujer sin importar el tiempo que viviera.

Un sonido de protesta salió de su boca cuando ella se apartó de él, pero la curva de sus malvados labios lo tranquilizó.

Bella tiró del lazo de su vestido, dejándolo caer lejos de su cuerpo y revelando el conjunto más atractivo de la ropa interior de color rojo que Edward había visto en su vida.

—¿Qué es…? —le dio un vistazo y se acercó a ella, examinando el objeto que colgaba del cetro de su sujetador, y luego dejó escapar una carcajada de sorpresa, reconociendo la pequeña ramita sujeta allí. —Oh... Bueno... definitivamente planeo besar todo debajo de _este_ muérdago.

Se rieron juntos de su cursilería, pero Edward no estaba ni siquiera cerca de bromear. Él quería _devorarla._

Había sido hermosa a los dieciocho años también, pero ahora que había crecido más, que poseía un nivel de confianza y la gracia que realmente no tenía en aquel entonces.

Y esas curvas…

Sus manos se movieron hasta hacer caer el vestido de sus delgados hombros, y pasó sus manos por sus costados, hasta la cintura y las caderas, sólo sintiéndola.

Todavía era surrealista para Edward tener a la chica que él consideraba como la que se le había escapado justo aquí en frente de él de nuevo, dejando que la tocara, que la besara.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y desató su bata, empujándola fuera y recorriendo con sus manos el pecho y los hombros.

—Así que… el escritorio, ¿no? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

En respuesta, Edward se inclinó y recogió su bata del suelo, la extendió sobre la mesa, y luego levantó a Bella, obteniendo un chillido de sorpresa de su parte. Depositó su culo en la parte superior de la mesa e inmediatamente se inclinó hacia ella, tomando su mandíbula y moldeando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Bella le devolvió el beso con tal fervor que se sintió intoxicado de los sentimientos que pasaban a través de él. Con gran renuencia, soltó los labios de pétalo suave y se arrodilló para besar una línea bajando por su vientre, hasta la parte superior de sus pequeñas bragas rojas. También tenían una pequeña rama de muérdago atado al frente, y la miró con una sonrisa lasciva.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Son de nuestra línea 'Los extras de Navidad'. No pude resistir.

Riéndose, él negó con la cabeza. —Feliz Navidad para mí—, bromeó, ganando una risa dulce de Bella.

Edward metió los dedos debajo de la tela en sus caderas y sacó el trozo de satén por sus largas piernas, dejándolas caer al suelo. Envolviendo sus brazos debajo y alrededor de los muslos, no perdió tiempo y los separó antes de darle una larga lamida a su raja, gimiendo por el sabor que tenía ella. Tan cálida y húmeda por él.

La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás, un gemido entrecortado se escapó fuera de su boca. Apoyada en una mano, atrapó la otra en el pelo de él y tomó de la raíz, lo estimuló a medida que él continuaba enfocándose a su clítoris. Él quería hacerla _explotar_ en su lengua.

Edward deslizó una mano por su abdomen hasta palpar uno de sus pesados pechos, dándole un apretón firme y gimiendo sobre su piel. Cuando lo rodó y luego pellizcó ligeramente su pezón a través de la delgada tela de su sujetador, Bella se sorprendió y sacudió sus caderas contra su cara.

Para él, sus reacciones eran perfectas. Lamió y chupó, saboreando sus gritos de placer, hasta que estuvo temblando y coreando su nombre. Deslizando dos largos dedos dentro de ella, rodó su clítoris entre los labios y acarició su punto G hasta que se deshizo con el gemido más atractivo que jamás había oído en su vida.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Edward, —soltó ella entrecortadamente mientras volvió a ser ella misma. —Por favor.

Él la besó con fuerza, presionando sus cuerpos y deslizando su polla, dura como roca, a través de su humedad. —Lo deseo. _Dios_ , demasiado. Pero no tengo nada.

—Estoy tomando la píldora. Pero...— hundió un dedo y el pulgar en una de las copas de su sujetador y sacó un condón de rayas blancas y rojas.

Él se rió, tirando de su mano y rasgando el paquete. —Yo sabía que había una razón por la que no había sacado eso todavía—, dijo con un guiño.

Bella se encargó de eso por él, buscando detrás de ella y desenganchando para dejar que se deslice hacia abajo, de los brazos al suelo. Debe haber querido aquellos labios sobre sus pezones tanto como él quería ponerlos allí.

Edward no perdió el tiempo rodando el condón, haciendo que su pene parezca un bastón de caramelo, sin el gancho, gracias a Dios. Ella le sonrió a él, y él le hizo la misma pregunta que tenía la última vez que estuvieron en esta habitación juntos, sólo que esta vez, era mucho más alegre.—¿Hay algo chistoso acerca de mi polla?

Bella cambió sus facciones mostrando total seriedad, aunque su risa subyacente estaba tratando de abrirse paso. —No, en absoluto—, dijo, torciendo los labios para no elevarlos en las esquinas.

Él le hizo un poco de cosquillas en los costados, haciendo que sus bonitas tetas rebotasen mientras se reía y se retorcía en el escritorio. Él se detuvo y la contempló. No podía evitarlo.

Bella se rió y chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.

Un lado de la boca de Edward se elevó, y él deslizó ambas manos hasta sus pechos, necesitando sentir el peso de nuevo. Inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, metió uno de sus duros pezones de caramelo rosa en la boca.

Bella se apoyó en un brazo de nuevo y envolvió su mano alrededor de su nuca, enhebrando los dedos por el pelo y manteniéndolos contra ella.

Chupaba y mordía ligeramente, pasando una mano hacia la espalda arqueada de Bella, y luego cambió al otro pecho para darle la misma atención. —¿Acaso tienes idea de cuántas fantasías he tenido con respecto a esto? Oh, mierda. —su boca volvió a su tarea inmediatamente mientras su mano libre jugaba y apretaba.

Bella inclinó nuevamente su cuerpo con un gemido y empujó sus caderas contra él. —Por favor, —rogó.

Edward soltó su hinchado pezón y sostuvo su longitud para guiarla a su entrada. —Lo que quieras, —murmuró él, viendo directamente en sus profundos y oscuros ojos color chocolate.

Y lo decía en serio. Le daría lo que sea que ella pidiese.

Ambos jadearon mientras él se deslizaba dentro de ella, y luego él salió para empujar nuevamente dentro, mientras ella murmuró, —Oh, Dios. El número trece.

—¿Qué?

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Nada. _Dios_ , te sientes tan bien.

—Tú también, —soltó, observando hacia abajo donde estaban unidos. — _Puta madre_. —Edward apretó la cara externa de sus muslos y la dejó más abierta para él. Él necesitaba ir más profundo, necesitaba enterrarse en esta mujer tanto como pudiera.

Las dos manos de Bella se plantaron sobre el escritorio detrás de ella, y las utilizó como palanca para empujar sus caderas contra las de él. Edward la agarró detrás de las rodillas y las levantó hacia su pecho, mirando a su jodida polla de bastón de caramelo desaparecer dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Era el espectáculo más jodidamente dulce.

Ella abrió la boca y murmuró incoherencias mientras empujaba y se retiraba, dejándola sentir cada pulgada de él antes de empujar hacia su interior nuevamente.

No podía soportar la distancia entre ellos, a pesar de que estaba hasta las bolas profundamente en ella, por lo que la animó a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y luego tiró de la parte superior del cuerpo contra el suyo. Bella echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo la cara en él y presionando sus labios abiertos contra su pecho. Abrumado por tenerla en sus brazos y por el hecho de que estaba compartiendo su cuerpo con él, Edward también hundió la cara en su cuello. Acarició con sus grandes manos la extensión de su espalda, desde el borde de su pelo a la base de su cuello y hacia abajo hasta la parte superior de su culo en un circuito continuo.

Se bañaron entre sí en cálidas respiraciones pesadas.

Edward aún no podía sentirla lo suficientemente cerca.

Con los brazos de Bella anclándose a su alrededor, todavía podía sentir sus femeninos pezones contra su pecho a pesar de haber relajado su agarre en ella. Ella era tan receptiva a él, pero quería más. Deslizó amabas manos hasta su exquisito trasero, apretó sus dedos por debajo y la levantó un poco, tirando de sus caderas fuertemente contra él y hundiéndose dentro de ella.

El cuerpo de Bella tembló y gritó su nombre, un grito un poco sordo contra su sudada piel.

— _Sí_ , —siseó Edward, inmensamente satisfecho con aquella reacción. él deseaba oírla de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Embistió en ella, manteniendo el agarre en su culo, apretando y presionando, gruñendo y gimiendo ante la sensación de sus paredes ondeando alrededor de su pene.

— _Joder_ , —ella masculló, presionando sus dientes contra su hombro, y él decidió que eso era infinitamente más caliente que cualquier otra cosa. En la vida.

El sabía que su hueso púbico estaba chicando contra su clítoris en cada pasada, y Bella de repente dejó escapar un grito ahogado de su nombre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y poniéndose rígida en sus brazos.

— _Ah, Dios_ , —gritó Edward mientras ella oprimía su polla y luego de unos segundos dejaba de apretarle, con su frente cayendo sobre su cuello. Él dejó sus nalgas y movió sus brazos alrededor de ella para mantenerla presionada contra su pecho, empujando dentro de ella y buscando su propia liberación. Sus paredes internas aún pulsaban alrededor de su falo, y después de un corto momento, los empujes de él se volvieron irregulares, hasta que se vació dentro de ella con un sonoro gruñido, — _Mierda._

Bella aún tenía sus brazos enredados alrededor de su cuello, así que pasó regando dulces besos por la extensión de cuello mientras él regresaba de su intenso orgasmo.

Saciados, se acurrucaron el uno en el otro mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Tú eres increíble, —susurró Bella, tocando el cabello de la nuca de Edward.

—Me da gusto que pienses eso, —respondió él, mientras se reía suavemente. —Porque eres como la chica de mis sueños-

Bella se alejó y puso las palmas de sus manos en cada lado de su rostro, viendo a sus ojos. Él sintió como si ella pudiese ver profundamente en su alma, cada secreto y error, y aún así ella no parecía querer ver hacia otro lado. —Edward…

Él se relamió los labios resecos. —¿Si? —él se puso un poco nervioso ante su tono titubeante.

—¿Saldrás en una cita conmigo?

Una risotada de alivio se escapó de su boca. —No, —dijo, y ella palideció. Edward acunó su mentón y deslizó sus dedos en su cabello sedoso. —Saldré en un número infinito de citas contigo.

Su sonrisa en respuesta hizo que el corazón de Edward se agitase en su pecho.

—Hecho.

* * *

 _ ***Merry Christmas es Feliz Navidad es castellano, pero el uso las X reemplaza a Christ(mas) y en cuanto a las pelis porno usan las XXX, entonces... de ahí lo de 'XXXmas'**_

 ** _Bueno, lamento decirles, que sólo nos queda un capítulo :( Por otro lado... ¡Quiero desesperadamente un poco de esos condones de la línea de navidad! ¿No son súper ingeniosos? Y mis disculpas enoooormes por la demora. He sobrevivido a mil cosas estos meses separada de ustedes, pero aún así he recibido comentarios y ánimos para seguir. Lo único que puedo decirles es que de todas maneras todos los fics y traducciones en proceso los terminaré. Luego veremos como vamos con lo demás._**

 _ **Les amo muchísimo, gracias por seguir por acá.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **Ale!**_


	6. Trato Hecho

**iThank you so much Christine, you mean a lot to me, this is just a way to give back every good word you've shared with the rest of the world. Love ya sweets.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ésta historia no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la traducción. **Geekchic12** es la autora original, quién me ha dado el placer de compartiles su ingeniosa y caliente historia, de nuevo.

 **Errores gracias a mí.**

 **Lucky number 13**

 **Chapter 6 - Trato hecho**

Una vez que volvieron a vestirse, Edward atrajo a Bella a sus brazos de nuevo. —Tengo finales pronto, —soltó contra su cabello, —y luego voy a volar a Chicago para pasar Navidad en casa.

Ella asintió contra su pecho, parpadeando y alejando las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. Lo extrañaría como loca, pero solo serían un par de semanas. —Voy a extrañarte.

Sus fuertes brazos la apretaron mucho. —También te extrañaré, Bella. Aún no puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado.

—Si. Gracias a Dios por Rose y sus artimañas.

—¿En serio? ¿ella planeó todo esto?

Bella se alejó un poco y jugó con el botón de la camisa de Edward. —Ella nunca lo dijo, pero si. Ella fue la que desabotonó mi blusa el otro día, así podrías dar una miradita. —Ambos se rieron.

—Y tú no la abotonaste de vuelta, —aclaró él.

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron. —No. No lo hice. —se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que quería ver si tan siquiera te importaba hacerlo. No lo sé, —terminó por decir inseguramente, bajando la mirada.

—No importarme ver... —Edward levantó su mentón con uno de sus dedos. —¿Quieres que sea sincero? Tomó todo de mi no quedarme viendo como un pervertido y babear sobre ellas todo el tiempo _¿okay?_

Bella se rió. —Entendido.

Ella mantuvo su rostro levantado, mirándole, y deseando que él entendiera la invitación para besarla de nuevo. Ella obtuvo su deseo, y sus labios suaves presionaron contra los de ella, tirando y chupando. Ella gimió en su boca mientras ambos exploraban uno a otro y deslizaba su lengua en contra de la de él.

Después de su acalorado beso llegó uno suave, dulce y la cabeza de Edward se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado. —Oh, ¿qué fue todo eso del número trece que nombraste antes, cuando nosotros apenas…? —una de su cejas se levantó y volvió a bajar cuando disminuyó su voz.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se encendieron más que nunca. —Oh, uh… Bueno… —Ella se rascó la nuca dónde se había puesto repentinamente caliente y susceptible.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea, Bella. No te juzgaré. Sólo es un poco raro que diga en voz alta el número de pareja sexual que soy en tu lista cuando estamos en medio de...

Bella se carcajeó. — _¿Qué?_ No. No es así. Créeme. Ni siquiera estoy cerca al número trece.

Edward ni siquiera pudo intentar esconderle en su rostro el alivio que sintió. Y aunque se consideraba liberal a sí misma, entendió. Ella no podía pensar en él intimando con otras doce mujeres antes que ella.

—Es que... uhm... Dios, esto es tan bochornoso, —dijo. —Después de que ustedes son moldeados, obviamente se hacen dildos con sus moldes, y cada uno fue enumerado. Y como parte del grupo de D e I ***** , me asignaron tres para llevar a casa, supuestamente al azar, para probarlos. Y bueno...

—¿No jodas? ¿Te dieron el mío? ¿Y me reconociste sólo cuando me deslicé dentro de ti?

Bella se sonrojó ante la mención de él envistiendo en su interior. Fue irreal y lo mejor que ella podía haber sentido jamás.

—Si. Me vine tan fuerte con ese dildo morado brillante, no tienes ni idea.

—Mierda, —soltó frente a sus labios, con su polla endureciéndose de nuevo contra su vientre. —Espera. —sus ojos se apretaron ligeramente en las esquinas. — _¿Morado brillante?_ ¿En serio?

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Es hermoso. Me lo voy a quedar.

—No, si tengo algo que decir al respecto. —él presionó su polla contra ella, y ella dejó escapa un ligero brinco. —Tienes al real ahora. Esa cosa se irá a la basura.

—Mmm. —ella deslizó sus manos hasta su trasero y lo apretó, hundiendo sus caderas en las de ella. —Ya veremos.

Edward tomó su cabello con una mano y succionó su cuello. —Mhm. ¿Nos han encerrado en el edificio?

Bella resopló sin aliento cuando sus dientes repasaron la piel del lóbulo de su oreja. —Sí.

—¿Y tendrás que estar en casa pronto?

—Unh-no, —dijo dudosamente, el sentir la calidez de sus manos recorriendo sus curvas nuevamente volviendo sus pensamientos un desastre de incoherencias dentro de su cabeza.

—Bien, —murmuró él. —Creo que ya es hora de cumplir algunas otras fantasías por aquí antes que deba volver a estudiar y dar exámenes y viajar hasta el otro lado del maldito país y tenga que estar lejos de ti.

Bella asintió y luego tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras los labios de Edward marcaban con fuego un camino por debajo de su cuello hasta sobre su hombro donde él pudo tirar de la tela de su vestido hacia un lado. Ella tragó pesado y repasó sus labios resecos. Y la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca mientras Edward comenzó a desabrochar su vestido de nuevo fue… —Hecho.

* * *

 _ ***D e I: ya saben Desarrollo e Investigación.**_

 _ **Hemos llegado al fin del fic y no saben cuán feliz me hace que sigan por aquí, prometo responder los reviews ésta vez. Millones de gracias a cada una de ustedes, sin sus palabras de aliento y sin saber cuánto disfrutan de las locuras de éstos dos personajes no sabría que hacer. Si Dios y la autora permiten, estaré pronto con otro fic de ella por aquí.**_

 _ **Y también aprovecho para saludar y dedicar este capítulo final a mi adorada beta, Mire, eres una hermosa persona que apareció en mi vida para alegrarla con tus locuras. Te adoro, ¡feliz cumpleaños! (aunque fue hace dos días, no te había dado ningún regalo, así que... esto es tuyo)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **Ale!**_

 _ **PS: Millones de disculpas por haber desaparecido tantos meses, pero no tuve buenos momentos como para ponerme al día. Gracias por seguir por aquí. Ninguna historia que tengo avanzada será dejada inconclusa, así que no se preocupen.**_


End file.
